Przez ciemność
by Echnaton
Summary: Szesnastoletni Gabriel wyrusza do Angli by uratować Harry'ego


Mój dobry przyjaciel powiedział mi kiedyś, że autor chcący napisać książkę nie powinien zastanawiać nad tytułem, imionami bohaterów czy fabułą. Jego nadrzędnym celem powinno być zrobienie sobie miejsca na świat, który zamierza stworzyć.

Powinienem zacząć od początku, żeby nie zacząć gubić się w plątaninie wątków i relacji pomiędzy opisywanymi wydarzeniami.

A więc początek...

* * *

Jest popołudnie piętnastego września tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątego pierwszego roku, na ławce przy placu miejskim w Saint Menard siedzi szesnastoletni Gabriel z przyjemnością wzdychając w ciepłych jeszcze promieniach jesiennego słońca. Do jego uszu dociera gwar bawiących się w rogu placu dzieci, dzwonka w drzwiach sklepu z materiałami do szycia pani Fernier i stukot końskich podków uderzających o wyłożony brukiem plac. Powietrze jest gorące i przepełnione zapachem płynu do mycia szyb, a w powietrzu czuć już nadciągającą burzę, Za niespełna półtora miesiąca życie Gabriela zmieni się nie do poznania, a on sam będzie musiał podjąć decyzje, które zaważą na jego dalszym życiu.

Jednak na razie płynie ono spokojnie w stałym rytmie w towarzystwie jego babci i dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół. Rodzice Gabriela zginęli przed siedmiu laty w tragicznym wypadku i chłopiec był zmuszony zamieszkać z matką swojego ojca. Marie kochała go jak własne dziecko i chociaż oboje mieli silne charaktery, to tak naprawdę żadne z nich nie chciało udowodnić drugiemu swojej wyższości.

Gabriel nie był zwykłym chłopcem - od samego początku swojego życia wiedział, że jest przeznaczony do rzeczy wielkich. Miewał dziwne sny, słyszał niepojęte dźwięki, wyczuwał przy sobie czyjąś obecność, jakby anioła stróża. Początkowo zrzucał to na karb znudzenia, ale po jakimś czasie po prostu się z tym pogodził, to było częścią jego życia tak, jak fakt tego, że miał ciemne włosy i niebieskie oczy.

Był też niewidomy od urodzenia, co wcale mu nie przeszkadzało w odkrywaniu tajemnic tego świata i jego mieszkańców. Wręcz przeciwnie - sprawiało, że stawał się o wiele dociekliwszym jego odkrywcą niż inni chłopcy w jego wieku - docierało do niego o wiele więcej bodźców, sam słuch pozwalał mu dowiadywać się tego, co umykało wielu widzącym, dzięki dotykowi poznawał teksturę i budowę wszystkiego co dotykał, zapach z czym ma do czynienia.

\- Gabrielu?

Chłopiec podniósł głowę starając się zgadnąć, z której strony do niego doszedł.

\- Jeanne? - zapytał.

Wysoka dziewczyna o ciemnych włosach podała mu rękę i powoli ruszyli w stronę domu Gabriela. Chłopiec wyławiał z otaczającej go ciemności wszystko co mogłoby pomóc mu ominąć możliwe przeszkody, powietrze było gorące i duszne, zbierało się na porządną burzę i musieli się śpieszyć. Pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły w rozgrzany bruk pod ich stopami z cichym sykiem. Niebo nad ich głowami pocieniało i z oddali doszło do ich uszu ciche dudnienie grzmotu. Ręka Jeanne zadrżała w uścisku jego dłoni i przyśpieszyli kroku. Mijali ich biegnący ludzie zasłaniający głowy gazetami i parasolami.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zdążymy do ciebie zanim na dobre się rozpada. - powiedziała Jeanne przyśpieszając.

Biegli wzdłóż ulicy de Villette gdy wszystko umilkło. Stanęli w miejscu, niezdolni do tego by ruszyć się w jakimkolwiek kierunku, podczas gdy dokoła wszystko coraz bardziej cichło. Powietrze drgało dziwną melodią i po chwili Gabriel zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko Jeanne przestała się ruszać.

\- Jeanne? Coś się stało? - dotknął jej ramienia. - Dobrze się czujesz?

Nie słyszał też kroków innych ludzi, nawet krople deszczu przestały uderzać o bruk. W uszach zaczęła dźwięczeć mu dziwna dudniąca cisza, nigdy wcześniej nie miał z czymś takim odczynienia. Czuł fale ciepła i zimna przemieszczające się po jego ciele i dziwne wrażenie, że nie jest w stanie poruszyć nawet małym palcem.

\- Gabrielu. - usłyszał głos dochodzący jakby z oddali, jak gdyby znajdował się w wielkim pomieszczeniu.

\- Słucham? - chłopiec rozejrzał się dookoła.

Zapadła cisza. Gabriel słyszał tylko swój ciężki, urywany oddech. Wydawało mu się, że głos jaki usłyszał należy do mężczyzny.

\- Kim pan jest?

Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział.

\- Czego pan chce?

\- Chłopcze mam ci coś do powiedzenia,

\- Gabrielu, jest coś co musisz zrobić dla tego świata, coś dla czego się urodziłeś. Musisz wypełnić misję jaką ci powierzam, w nadziei na nadejście lepszych dni.

Chłopiec czuł, że nie może powiedzieć nawet słowa - coś sparaliżowało jego język. W tej chwili opierał się tylko na słuchu, ale nieznajomy mężczyzna nie zdawał się nie wydawać żadnego ruchu.

\- Za czterdzieści jeden dni w potrzebie znajdzie się dziecko, które zadecyduje o losach tej planety, twoim zadaniem jest ochrona jego życia i zdobycie pewnych umiejętności jakie będziesz musiał mu przekazać. Wrogie siły gromadzą się nad nim i nad jego rodziną. Jeśli zdobędą chłopca, będą w stanie zniszczyć to nad czym moja rasa pracowała tak długo. Dam ci rzeczy, dary i ludzi jakich będziesz potrzebował by go ocalić.

\- Kim pan jest?

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Ja jestem Obserwatorem.

\- Kim?

\- Obserwatorem. Istotą nieustannie śledzącą wszystko co dzieje się na tym świecie, zapobiegającą destrukcji i zniszczeniu. Nieśmiertelną, wszechmocną i przeklętą... To moja rasa stworzyła twoją. Posiadam kilka zdolności, które umożliwiają mi wykonywanie moich obowiązków, za co odpowiadam przed Nim.

\- Przed kim? Gdzie urodzi się to dziecko?

\- Przed Absolutem. W kraju na północ, w drewnianym domu w ukrytej wiosce, gwiazda wskaże ci drogę.

Gabriel skinął głową.

\- Kim będą moi pomocnicy?

\- Ludźmi takimi jak ty, którym powierzę pewne umiejętności odpowiednie do bronienie ciebie i dziecka. Jesteście priorytetem dla waszego rodzaju.

\- Ale dlaczego wszyscy przestali się ruszać? Dlaczego nie słysze nawet deszczu?

Nieznajomy zaśmiał się po raz drugi.

\- Znajdujemy się w czasie pomiędzy jednym a drugim okamgnieniem, w czymś czego twoi pobratymcy nie są w stanie dostrzec. Mogę dowolnie wydłużać ten czas w nieskończoność i sprawiać by był krótszy od czasu pomiędzy uderzeniami serca. To nieuchwytna chwila utrwalona w wieczności, jak fotografia.

W chwilę później na ramiona Gabriela spadły kolejne krople deszczu i dłoń Jeanne zacisnęła się na jego ręce.

* * *

Pakowanie nigdy nie było domeną Gabriela - był w stanie rozpoznać z jakiego materiału została zrobiona dana rzecz, czy była ostatnio prana i skąd ją ma, ale składanie ich w równym rzędzie w walizce przekraczało jego zdolności. Dlatego właśnie Marie pakowała jego walizkę, podczas gdy on podawał jej ubrania, które zabierze ze sobą.

\- To naprawdę miłe, że uniwersytet w Londynie zaproponował ci wymianę szkolną.

Gabriel nienawidził okłamywania Marie, nawet jeśli było to umotywowane wyższymi wartościami - a taką było uratowanie świata i ocalenie ludzkiego życia. Wybrał kolejną ciepłą bluzę - jesień w Angli podobno potrafiła być okropna - i położył się na łóżku.

\- Też tak myślę babciu. - zamyślił się nad wydarzeniami ostatniego dnia.

\- Ale przecież ty nawet nie znasz angielskiego! Martwię się o ciebie... A co będzie jeśli zabłądzisz, albo zapadnie noc i...

\- Babciu, dla mnie noc niczym nie różni się od dnia, poza tym w liście napisali, że każdy uczeń będzie miał pomocnika, w końcu w Angli integracja osób niewidomych stoi na najwyższym poziomie...

Gabriel na nowo zatopił się w myślach, zastanawiając się nad prawdziwym powodem dla którego jedzie do Londynu... Niby jak miałby zobaczyć gwiazdę nie ważne jak wielka i błyszcząca by była. Najpierw trzygodzinna podróż do Calais, potem dwie godziny promem do Dover i wreszcie godzina szybkiej jazdy busem do Londynu...


End file.
